The Story of Katerina Petrova
by NeverSky
Summary: Katherine is one of my favorite TVD characters because she is so developed and complex as a person and I think its ok to say that we don't really know who she is. Does she care or does she not care? Who is she really? And what did she go through to make her the way she is? This is Katherine's story it is deep, be warned.
1. Chapter 1

***A/N* I'd just like to put out there that Katherine is one of my favorite VD characters because she is so developed and complex as a person and I think its ok to say that we don't really know who she is. Does she care or does she not care? Who is she really? And what did she go through to make her the way she is? I believe that Katherine Pierce has her own story and what I'm doing here is trying to tell it in my own words the way I see it**

**DISCLAIMER: THESE ARE MY OWN OPINIONS AND INTERPRETATION OF KATERINA PETROVA AND HER LIFE AND MAY BE DIFFERENT FROM THE INTENTIONS OF THE FILMMAKERS **

**Either way I'd love it if you comment below and tell me your opinions about Katherine Pierce. Do you love her? Do you hate her? Am I completely wrong XD? Tell me what you think :D *A/N***

_**Chapter 1: Bulgaria**_

Katherine POV (obviously)

I stood staring at my reflection in a pool of water held by a delicate bowl. Designs covered the edges in elegant decoration of a pretty circle of painted leaves encasing the pool of water. The bowl was brought earlier just in case, since our family wet nurse had decided the time for my baby was close. I smiled and placed a hand on my stomach which was stretched outward with the burden of the life moving inside me. I had tried to hide it as long as I could knowing the harsh life that awaited a woman that had lost her virtue before marriage, but I had simply postponed the inevitable.

Some may call me foolish for fooling around with the neighborhood blacksmith, everything about the relationship was unstable. Marriage was out of the question since he was below my station, even before my father found out I knew he would disprove. A tear rolled down my cheek and fell into the pool of water causing ripples and distorting the image. Everything about the relationship was wrong but during the time it felt so right. It wasn't long before I knew I was in love. I continued to weep as I remembered the night that my father caught me sneaking out to meet him and followed me. When he realized what was going on he was outraged, he pulled his sword from his sheath and ran my lover through with his own molded steel. I wept and screamed for him to stop but it was too late as I sat and watched as the life bled out of him. My father then proceeded to grab me and drag me home returning later to clean up the mess. I was locked in my room for months afterward to prevent me from finding him or as punishment or both. It didn't matter, I wouldn't have wanted to leave anyway. My dreams were plagued with his smiling face as I mourned his loss. Not long after I found out I was pregnant with his child. For months I sat and wondered would it have his likeliness would the child have his eyes? Or his hair color or his smile? Or would it resemble me? When my father found out he was pregnant he was just as outraged and told me I had disgraced this family by losing my virtue that I would never be able to marry. Part of me didn't care as long as I had my child.

Coming to terms with the fact that I was forever forsaken I smiled at my unborn child feeling a connection that only a mother can have. No matter what happened, I knew, I loved my child... and that was when the pain began. The horrible unbearable pain that came in waves. My screams sent the wet nurse running in the room and supporting me as I leaned over the pool of water holding onto the edges of the table with white knuckled hands. With a soothing voice she ushered me over to the bed where I carefully lay down feeling another wave of pain hit. I tried to keep from screaming out but it was almost impossible my vision was blurry with tears. The wet nurse brought the bowl of water over and soaked a rag in it proceeding to hold the wet rag to my forehead.

"That's it just breathe" she instructed in Bulgarian.

I tried to follow her advice and took shaky breaths. I hadn't even noticed anyone enter the room and was surprised when I felt a warm hand holding my own. I looked over and saw my mother sitting beside me. The waves continued each one leaving me more tired than the last, with each ripple I felt my strength ebbing as I struggled to hold on to reality. I knew that childbirth was dangerous and that only 3 out of 5 women usually survived it. My chances were not great and I knew that as I struggled to keep from going unconscious, I would survive, I had to survive, for my child! In the months I sat locked up I contemplated names for the baby, it was impossible to determine whether it would be a boy or a girl so I made a list of both continuously narrowing down the choices until I decided that if it was a boy his name would be Daniel, and if she was a girl her name would be Nadia.

A final contraction hit and I was afraid that I would pass out, then it passed and the waves stopped. I looked down and saw my mother holding the baby, my baby, my child in her arms. I noticed that she was a girl, that she was Nadia, my Nadia, Nadia Petrova.

"Let me hold her, once just once!" I pleaded with my mother and she reached over to hand me my child. I was an inch away when I heard my father's voice.

"Woman what are you doing!?" He then reached over and grabbed my daughter from my mothers arms and walked out the door with her.

"No! Papa! Please Papa!" I pleaded. "Forget it," he retorted "You have disgraced this family!"

"No papa! Nadia!" I screamed as my father walked away from me taking Nadia with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bulgaria**

I couldn't remember how or when I fell asleep, all I knew was that my dreams were plagued with vague images of my daughter Nadia. A single candle illuminated a darkened room, creating long shadows that flicked with the wind that blew into the room and chilled me to my bone. I pulled on my nightgown huddling closer to myself to retain any heat I had left. The shutters on the windowsill were open wide allowing me to see the storm brewing outside, the wind causing them to flap and bang against the walls. I got up from my place on the floor and walked barefoot over to the window and attempted to close them, the force of the wind making it almost impossible. A single cry pierced though the noise of the storm halting me in my tracks as I searched the dark room for the noise. Moments later, a gust of wind blew through the still open window extinguishing the candle's flame and plunging the room into darkness. I continued to search blindly in the dark for the source of the noise and stumbled upon a hard object. A flash of lightning in the distance illuminated the room long enough for me to make out the shape of a crib and the baby laying inside. Her face was calm as she stared up at me with dark brown eyes.

"Nadia" I breathed reaching for my child before the floor gave out beneath me and I was falling. Darkness surrounded as I fell into nothingness. I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my tear soaked eyes to see my mother shaking me awake.

"Katerina, grab your stuff." She told me.

"Mama whats going on?" I asked.

"Your father has requested that you leave." She sadly told me.

"Leave?" I questioned as new tear formed in my eyes. "But mama! Where will I go my home is here, I can't leave! There must be something you can do!"

"Alas I can't my Katerina, your fathers word is final and as a woman I have no say. I have already begun to pack your things." My mother replied.

"Mama" I cried hugging her. "I'm afraid." I told her as she hugged me back "Be strong my Katerina, you are braver than you feel, I love you my child."

**England**

That was 3 days ago. I sat and recounted the events from that night as I watched the flames flickering in the fireplace in front of me. My legs were drawn up to my chest as I sat with memories floating in front of my eyes.

After I was disgraced by my parents and kicked out of my home I had nothing left to do but walk. I did my best to get as much distance between myself and my old home as possible. On the road I met very few people and talked little as I decided where to go from here. Eventually I concluded that I would head west, I had heard rumors of better living conditions in the western lands of Europe and none were better than that in Britain. With a destination in mind I found transport to the far off island, each mile I left home farther and farther behind. In my wanderings I came upon this cabin, it looked as if it had been untouched for years. Vines grew up the sides of the stone walls and the grass was unseemingly high. I had heard tales from the villagers in the town nearby that the cabin had once belonged to a small family but when the plague hit they had all been wiped out overcome with black death. That was more than a decade ago as I deemed it safe enough to inhabit.

Now as I sat beside the fire I thought about what I had been through and how far I had come. However no matter how far I traveled away from home I couldn't help the fact that my dreams were haunted with images of my father disgracing me, with stolen moments with David, the blacksmith, that would never happen again and the loss of my mother. Every night I woke up in a sweat haunted by memories of my past. More than anything I didn't want to admit to myself that I was homesick and that I was all alone. I sat and wept more the heat of the fire not able to make me feel at home. I felt a presence beside me and I looked over to see a grey tabby cat. He came up and brushed his patchy fur against my leg purring. I ran a hand along his back and he purred louder. I began to realize that I couldn't continue to torture myself with memories of the past, my home is gone.

I reached into my bag and brought out a book bound in leather held closed by a strap and buckle. Across the front was written in elegant letters my name, Katerina. I opened it to the inside cover:

_ For my darling daughter on your 16th birthday._

_Love, Mom_

I flipped through the worn pages covered in fancy slanted handwriting on almost every page. The journal held an account of my life since the time I turned sixteen until now. I halted at a familiar date and began to read my writing from long ago:

I remembered that day. It was the day we met. Once a week I was tasked with going into town for food and supplies for the week. I was given a certain amount of coin with certain instructions on what to buy. 'I was learning to be a woman' they said. I had a basket to carry all the food as I bought it. I walked though the marketplace and was suddenly pushed to the side by a small boy who now ran away from me with a prize in hand.

"Stop" I yelled at him and took off after him.

He turned down alleys and streets and I knew I was loosing him. Just as I began to slow down breathing heavily the boy barely in sight someone caught hold of him holding him tight in his grip the man leaned down and whispered few words in his ear. The boy let go of his stolen goods and gave it to the man who walked over to me.

"I believe your missing this." he told me placing the object back in my basket.

"Thank you," I relied. "I would have been in big trouble if you hadn't caught him."

"Your welcome," he paused. "How about I accompany you just in case you need saving again."

I blushed. "I'm Katerina," I introduced myself. "David," he replied.

I closed the journal, I had to forget leave my old life behind. I looked from my journal to the flames and with a moment's hesitation tossed the leather bound book into the flames. The leather melted away from the book and the pages inside curled up and shriveled, blackened by the flames. Soon all my memories were no more. I was no longer Katerina Petrova a middle class Bulgarian girl shunned by her family, I am Katherine Pierce an orphaned Englishwoman. Tomorrow I would begin my assimilation into English culture.


End file.
